Ciel's Lessons
by AnimeFanfiction69
Summary: Various short stories containing Black Butler characters. May have smut, fluff, spanking, ect
1. Chapter 1

It had been a measly four months since the Earl of the Phantomhive manor walked into his newly refurbished mansion and since he had escaped the men who destroyed his family, leaving their mark on him as a constant reminder. He was only eleven at the time he obtained Sebastian and his power. Ciel knew he could do whatever he wanted whenever he pleased. He had nobody who could order him around with Sebastian by his side, that is besides Sebastian. Who often refused the easiest orders. He would kill an army for the child but dismiss such simple tasks such as giving him sweets late at night or letting him skip his lessons for the day. The earl was spoiled to many extents making the boy believe he could get whatever he wanted if he asked.

"Time to get up, young master," Sebastian spoke in a soft but enthusiastic voice while pulling the curtains to the sides to allow ample light to shine through the boy's room. Little groans and protest could be heard as Ciel raised himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sebastian to tend to him. "You seem more tired than usual this morning. Have you been reading again before bed, young master," Sebastian smiled and questioned the boy though he had known by the Edgar Allen Poe book sitting next to his pillow. Without responding, Ciel rubbed his eyes and took the tea being handed to him by Sebastian. "Smells good. Strawberry Rooibos, Sebastian?" The butler smiled and shook his head amazed by his young master's sense of smell, "Yes, correct."

After assisting Ciel in getting dressed and serving him breakfast, the schedule for the nobleman had begun. Lessons were Ciel's least favorite part of the day, he felt as though many of them were unnecessary skills he didn't need in the slightest. "Young master, your schedule for today is the following. You have two lessons, fencing and music, then we must go to the store to pick up your coat that has been mended" Ciel sat at the table listening unamused by what Sebastian was saying. His hands were supporting his face as he pouted at the thought of such as busy day. "What is the matter, young master," Sebastian stood there ready to hear more of his young masters daily complaining and pouting. "I don't like my tutors. I told you this last time."

"Very well, young master. I will dismiss your tutors and I will assist you in your studies." Sebastian smiled at Ciel as he purposed his idea. Ciel didn't look to pleased but he knew there was no negotiating with Sebastian about skipping his studies all together. "Fine do as you will," Ciel gave in and made his way to the ballroom to practice fencing. "Go through the basic movements," Sebastian watched as Ciel obeyed him and showed him what he knew. Soon he was stopped. Sebastian walked towards him to fix his position and positioning of his legs. "Are you done nit-picking yet?" Ciel spoke coldly as he began to become irritated at his butler, who was being stricter than ever. The lesson continued as they spared together. Ciel's movements became more and more aggressive and sloppy as Sebastian began to win, with one of his movements being a lounge towards Sebastian's neck. The butler quickly caught it, and took his foil and thwacked it across Ciel's backside.

Ciel quickly gasped at the contact and hissed in pain from the sting. "That wasn't fair!" Ciel yelled as he threw his foil and gear down. "Neither is aiming at your opponent's neck. Fencing is an art of discipline, you cannot let your emotions get in the way. Now please, pick up your equipment the lesson isn't over, young master." Ciel picked up his stuff and sighed, "Fine."

After the lesson was over Ciel was served lunch before being guided back into yet another lesson. "Alright young master, please play the piece I laid out for you." Sebastian watched as Ciel picked his violin up and stared at the piece, confused. Bartok Violin Concerto 2. was the piece the butler chose. "Sebastian! How am I supposed to play such a hard piece!" Ciel soon complained not even willing to attempt. "Young master, I know you can do it. Just try, I'll help you." Ciel soon started playing doing well at first, until he slid the bow across the wrong string causing a horrid transition of notes. The butler quickly made his way to Ciel and started to assist him with the positioning of his fingers and elbow. "Try again. Take your time." Sebastian spoke. Ciel breathed deeply and attempted it again, now slowly.

Within seconds the boy made a mistake and was seen giving up once again. "I'm done for today." Ciel snapped and aggressively put his instrument away before turning around to walk away. Sebastian quickly blocked the door way, "Young master, your lesson is far from over. We just started." Ciel crossed his arms and glared at his butler, who as a teacher in his opinion was the worst. "No. Now move. I want something sweet." Ciel demanded. "If you don't finish your lesson there will be consequences for your actions." Ciel's face began to turn red as he was openly threatened by his own butler. Soon a loud slap could be heard throughout the room as Ciel's hand contacted Sebastian's face. Sebastian moved out of the boy's way, "Very well, young master," Sebastian spoke as Ciel passed through.

An hour later, when the lesson was supposed to be finished Sebastian called a carriage to come take them to the tailor to pick up Ciel's coat. The ride was long and silent until they had arrived. Sebastian got out first and lent his hand to Ciel to use to jump out. "We'll be right back out," Sebastian told the carriage driver. They quickly picked up the coat and made their way back to their ride. "Momma! Look! Look! I want this!" A small child from across the street loudly begged while pointing at a toy rabbit in a store window. "I already bought you a toy, come on let's go get dinner." The mother said trying to pry the child away from the store. The child soon began screaming and crying. "I hate you," The child screamed as he flung himself on the ground and his little fist banged against the ground. The mother quickly ran over to the child and picked him up by his arm while delivering three smacks to the child's bottom before carrying him off.

Sebastian watched Ciel as he watched the scene. The boy's face was blood red at what he witnessed. "Young master?" Sebastian spoke which pulled Ciel out of his trance like state. "Yes, I'm fine." Ciel quickly answered. Sebastian quietly laughed to himself, knowing exactly what Ciel's promised punishment was now going to be.

It was around five when they arrived back at the manor. "Young master, you have completed everything for today so you're free to do whatever you please. Dinner will be ready at seven. Then after your bath I'll administer your punishment before – " Sebastian was quickly cut off. "What?" Ciel's eyes got large as he didn't understand why he was in trouble. "What punishment!?" Ciel yelled. "Young master, when you left your lesson early I told you there would be consequences." Sebastian explained. Ciel stood there in shock. "You can't. What're you going to do?" Ciel was nervous and confused as to what the butler could do to him. "You'll be receiving a spanking." Sebastian admitted. "What! You can't touch me!" Ciel became berate as he raised his voice and smacked the butler across the face once again. "I'm sorry young master, but I'm not arguing on the matter." Sebastian said as he walked away to make dinner.

Ciel quickly ran to his room to think about the situation. Sebastian couldn't possibly raise a hand to him. Was he trying to scare him? Ciel didn't think anything of it when Sebastian said there would be consequences, but a spanking? Just the thought of it caused Ciel's face to turn red from embarrassment. Should I negotiate to him, even apologize maybe he thought to himself. Ciel couldn't stop thinking about it as he laid on his bed and sighed.

"Young master?" The sound of Sebastian's voice made Ciel jump. "It's time for dinner." Sebastian continued. Ciel followed quietly. He had never feared Sebastian before. Dinner was quickly served to him but his appetite quickly vanished. He would be punished in just a couple of hours. "Is there something wrong with the food, young master?" Sebastian asked worriedly. "No. I'm just not really hungry." Ciel softly replied while keeping his head down. The butler sighed knowing what was wrong. Over the course of an hour only a couple bites were taken from the plate. "I'm done Sebastian." Ciel said and quick after the plate was removed from his sight. It was time for the bath and Ciel could feel his heart begin beating harder and harder as time went on. The boy crawled into the tub and submerged his body into the water.

The bathroom was silent and quickly over. As he was being lifted out of the tub to dry off. "Young master, when you are done come into the bedroom." Sebastian left leaving the boy alone to think. After sitting in the bathroom for an additional hour the boy finally left the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom to confront his butler. The door slowly opened as Ciel made his way inside making sure to shut the door behind him. The last thing he needed was a servant to see. Ciel's eyes quickly made their way to Sebastian who was standing next to the bed waiting. "Come here young master." Sebastian called out from across the room. He didn't sound worried or mad. Ciel just stood there ignoring the butler completely.

"Sebastian… you have no right to punish me!" Ciel bravely yelled not inching any closer. Sebastian sighed, "As your tutor, I have every right." Sebastian spoke as he walked towards Ciel. "Don't move!" Ciel began to panic as Sebastian got closer. "Young master, stop being difficult. You mean to tell me the earl of the phantomhive manor cannot endure a simple spanking?" Sebastian lectured and grabbed Ciel's arm to lead him towards the bed. "NO! Get off me! Stupid bastard! You're a disgraceful butler! Sebastian!" Ciel staring to argue and fight to get his arm free from Sebastian. Ciel soon lifted his other hand and repeatedly slapped Sebastian in the face until the butler roughly caught it. Sebastian kneeled down to the child and grabbed his face. "You are being an awfully unruly child, young master. You are spoiled rotten and have no discipline." Sebastian began to get irritated and yell at the boy. Before Ciel knew it, Sebastian got back up and started walking to the bed again, this time Ciel didn't fight.

Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his glove off with his teeth. "Sebastian. Don't." Ciel managed to get out right before Sebastian grabbed him and gently bent him over his knee. Sebastian placed an arm around his waist for support. Ciel dangled over Sebastian's knee unable to touch the ground. The earl's nightshirt was pulled up exposing the boy and making him bare. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, freaking out now. The first smack landed down on the boy causing him to jump and hiss in pain. It stung. Sebastian quickly picked up the pace delivering each smack harder than the previous. Ciel was clinging onto his butlers' pant leg and his breathing was heavy. Ciel tried to stay composed but his backside felt like it was on fire. Sebastian gave no breaks in-between hits for Ciel to catch his breath. Another hard series of smacks were delivered to Ciel's sit spots causing him to begin to kick his legs. He wanted to get up but had nothing to push up on, and even if he had something Sebastian would force him back down. He was stuck.

"Sebastian! Stop!" Ciel started begging he was at his limit. He didn't want to cry. Sebastian ignored his masters wishes and continued to abuse his bottom. "Please! You're hurting me!" Ciel's backside was dark red and Sebastian was still punishing him, not believing that he had learned his lesson. After a couple more smacks Sebastian asked, "What are you being punished for, young master?" Ciel breathed trying to compose himself, "You're mad that I didn't finish my lesson." Ciel spoke softly. A hard smack was delivered. "And?" Sebastian wasn't pleased with the answer. "Ow! No more Sebastian! It's an order!" A little cry escaped Ciel's lips. He knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. "Young master, I'm very disappointed that even in this condition you won't admit you're wrongdoing. It looks like I am not finished here." Sebastian said re-continuing the spanking even harder now. "Ow! Ow, Sebastian okay! Okay!" Ciel begged. Without stopping the punishment Sebastian spoke. "Okay, what young master?" But it was too late tears began to fall from Ciel's eyes involuntarily. Sebastian knew the boy was crying as he was sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I stopped my lesson early." Ciel cried out. Sebastian smiled, knowing the punishment was almost over. "What about tomorrow's lessons?" Sebastian said still striking the boy, a little softer now not that there was much of a difference. "I'll finish them all! I won't leave early! Please stop, it hurts! Ciel cries out. Sebastian delivered one more smack to his bottom and stopped, pleased with the apology.

"Young master, you can get up now." Sebastian rubbed the boy's back trying to relax him. After a couple minutes the boy was still laying across Sebastian's knee trying to compose himself. Sebastian lifted Ciel to his feet and hugged the young master tightly to try to make him feel better. "What are you doing? Get off me!" Ciel yelled to Sebastian. Sebastian could tell the young master was obviously mad at the fact he was punished like a child. Ciel quickly gave up and allowed the butler to hug him and cater to him emotionally. "It hurts." Ciel spoke as Sebastian laid the young master on his bed. "I'm sorry, young master."

"Sit next to my bed while I sleep." Ciel said as he rolled around in bed trying to make himself comfortable. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian sat next to him until he fell asleep. The butler went to touch his masters face and sweep his face out of his eyes but was stopped by the sleeping child grabbing his hand and cuddling it near him. Sebastian sighed annoyed that he was stuck in such a position.


	2. Chapter 2

"Young master!" Ciel suddenly froze as he heard his butler yelled at him. "Stop!" Ciel could hear nothing else but the clicking sound from his footsteps becoming closer. Ciel gasped as Sebastian took ahold of his shoulder and quickly snatched the blue capsule away from his hands. He could feel his heart begin to pound hard and he shuddered with fear as Sebastian loomed over him. Without looking up or even turning around he knew his butler's eyes were ruby red and his face was painted with signs of disapproval. "What is the meaning of his, young master?" Sebastian tried to keep calm but the tone of his voice made his young master jump. "Nothing! Don't touch me!" Ciel finally snapped out of it. "This is the pill from Claus? To think you still had it."

Sebastian began to analyze the situation as Ciel stayed quiet and watched. Sebastian could feel himself gets angrier as the child watched him with no remorse or apology. "I think I have spoiled you too much." Sebastian shouted and grabbed Ciel's wrist to walk him to his bedroom. "Get off! You can't treat me like this!" Ciel began yelling and pulling away. The butler quickly snapped around grabbing Ciel's other arm to force him to face him. "Young master, stop behaving this way. You were going to drug yourself because of our argument earlier. That was an overreaction. Now stop fighting and come with me, I'm afraid you're in trouble." Sebastian lectured and started walking Ciel to his room, not letting go of his wrist.

Not even three steps after Ciel tugged away again realizing what was said. "What do you mean in trouble! You can't punish me!" Ciel began arguing and pulling harder. "Let go! Sebastian let go of me!" Soon Ciel's commands were turned into screams and yells. "Young master, my job is to protect you no matter the costs, and if I think a spanking is the right course of action to protect you from yourself then that's what will happen." Sebastian calmly explained. Ciel's eyes widened in horror as Sebastian admitted he would spank him. Ciel quickly began pounding his arms against his butlers back and kicking him, making sure to throw himself on the ground. "No! No, let go of my arm! You have no right!" Ciel yelled in protest even though he knew Sebastian was right.

Sebastian roughly picked his young master up and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom, enduring the fit Ciel was throwing, before sitting him on the bed. Ciel immediately quieted down and stared at Sebastian with a red sour face, anticipating his next move. Ciel's breathing was already heavy from fighting the entire way up to his room and Sebastian's eyes hadn't changed from the deep red color they emitted. Sebastian laughed to himself inside his head at the fact his young master was staring up at him pouting, begging even, not to be spanked. Though he felt guilty only because he had never seen him so upset and nervous, especially towards him. After a minute of letting Ciel catch his breath Sebastian gently lifted him and placed him on his lap. Embarrassed, Ciel covered his face with his arms and laid his head on the bed.

Sebastian gently laid his hand on Ciel's backside before raising his arm and delivering the first smack. Ciel held his breath the first five smacks, making sure not to cry. Small gasps and wiggles were his only response to the butler's chastisement. "Young master, count the next twenty." Sebastian spoke once he realized what the child was doing. SMACK! "One!" Ciel's voice cracked. SMACK! "Ah! T-two..." SMACK! "Oww! Three!" SMACK! "Bloody hell, stop! Ow…" Ciel forced his hand between his bottom and Sebastian's hands hoping the punishment would end. But Sebastian only grabbed them and pinned them to his back. "Young master, would you like the counting to start over?" Sebastian warned as he smacked Ciel's ass hard causing him to whimper. "Four!" SMACK! "Mhmm, five!" Ciel bit his lip and began kicking his legs to distract him from the pain. SMACK! "S-Six!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Smack! "Seven! Eight! Ahh, Nine! Ten!"

Sebastian stopped for a second to readjust Ciel and give him a minute. He still hid his face through Sebastian could see how red it was. He was unsure if it was from pain, tears, or embarrassment through or maybe all three. "Alright, young master, now in French please." SMACK! "Wait Sebastian, this isn't fair!" Ciel protested. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian landed three quick sharp smacks on Ciel's sit spots causing him to yelp in pain. "Count from ten." Sebastian warned Ciel once again. SMACK! "Onze!" SMACK! "D-Douze!" SMACK! "Treize! Ow!" SMACK! Ciel could feel warm tears slid off his cheek. Ciel quickly gave up trying not to cry and began weeping hard over Sebastian's leg. "Quat…orze…" Sebastian looked down at the boy completely engulfed in his crying and sighed. "Are you sorry?" Sebastian asked gently placing a hand on his back. Ciel shook his head yes. Sebastian helped Ciel stand up and looked him in the face. Ciel's face was soaked with tears and his eyes were bright blue surrounded by red from the puffiness from crying.

Sebastian quickly reached up to wipe his master's tears but Ciel grabbed his hand and buried his face into it. "It still hurts." Ciel whined. "Would you like a bath, young master?" Ciel agreed by silently nodding his head. Ciel quickly took his shirt off but winced in pain when it came to the pants. He looked down silently, embarrassed. "What's wrong?" Sebastian wondered. "It hurts." Ciel admitted. The butler unbuttoned his pants and gently pulled them down, falling with the underwear and helped him into the water. After a few moments, Sebastian spoke, "Are you mad, young master?" Ciel looked over. "Yes… but I am sorry for how I acted." Sebastian smiled. "I only did it because I care for you."


	3. Chapter 4

It was just another day for Ciel as he sat down at his desk. He had no plans to do anything even remotely exciting for the next week and was running out of paper work to keep his mind at ease. Sebastian's constant attentiveness was eating away at his patience. Every hour the butler would poke his head in the room and attend to the young masters wishes or needs. As soon as the clock struck four in the afternoon the butler once again knocked on the door and entered making his way towards the boy.

"Go away Sebastian. I don't need you." Ciel spoke harshly not even attempting to look at the butler. Sebastian walked towards the boy wanting to tease him like usual. He leaned over the desk making sure to tower over the boy and put his face close enough to force eye contact. "Is that so, young master? I highly doubt that." Sebastian spoke with a slight smile. Ciel was now staring coldly at his defiant butler, irritated by the comment. "Oh? And what makes you think I need you for anything other than your power?" Ciel slyly argued back. Sebastian rose his eyebrows to the interesting question. He had an answer he knew the young master wouldn't want to hear. "You can't cook, you wouldn't clean, you even need help taking a bath. You have no skills of what an adult would have." Sebastian stood up straight and glared down at the boy who was now staring back infuriated. "That's not true!" Ciel stood up putting his hands on the desk. "You need me, young master, admit it." Sebastian teased laying his hand on Ciel's head. Ciel quickly swatted Sebastian off of him.

"Oh yeah, then let's play a game or rather make a bet. Sebastian for the next two days you will no longer serve me as our contract states, you are your own person who doesn't take orders from me. Once I prove to you that I don't need you for simply household chores you'll have to do as I say no matter what it is." Ciel ranted on passionately, sure that this would be a simple win. Sebastian's eyes flickered with excitement at the sudden temporary freedom he'd an acquire from excepting. "Yes, young master, but what happens when if you fail to properly serve yourself? Do I get the same reward?" Sebastian smiled. Ciel thought for a moment, "Well, I guess that's fair. So, starting now, Sebastian you're free, now leave me be."

After a few hours from continuous paperwork Ciel stopped only because of his distracting stomach noises from hunger. He looked up at the clock. It was already nine O'clock, three hours after he'd usually eaten. Ciel hadn't heard a single noise from Sebastian since the bet was made and now he was nervous about the whole thing. Ciel made his way downstairs to the kitchen area. It was spotless from when Sebastian cleaned it last. He rummaged through the fridge to find food. _Why's their only raw vegetables and fruit in here!_ Ciel angrily thought before opening the pantry. But still Ciel still only found raw ingredients. He had no skills in cooking but that didn't stop him from trying. Ciel found Sebastian's many cookbooks and picked a recipe based on the ingredients he had.

Ciel began mixing the ingredients needed for Piccalilli and trying to follow the instructions for cooking pork chops. Sebastian stood unseen by Ciel watching from afar, smiling at Ciel's attempt. After an hour of enslaving over his own food Ciel was exhausted and irritated. He plopped the food on his plate and stared in disbelief of the horrific presentation and overall look of the dish. He slowly put the food up to his mouth, it at least smelled edible. As soon as he put it in his mouth his face turned white and sour and he forced himself to swallow. It was worse than what Sebastian fed him for the first week of being his butler. He angrily threw the dish away, wasting the entire plate of food and storming back off to his bedroom leaving his mess behind.

Ciel ran to his bedroom and slammed the door before changing to get dressed. Ciel ignored the fact of bathing and went to bed, sure he could skip a night, and just glad the first day was over. The next morning Ciel's eye's fluttered open without the sound of an alarm or Sebastian gently waking him up with tea. He sluggishly got up and stretched looking at the clock. _Eleven?!_ Ciel stammered around trying to get dressed before his violin lesson with Sebastian. His stomach constantly growled throughout the morning and Ciel was already in a bad mood. Ciel walked in the room nervously and sat down in front of Sebastian. He was fifteen minutes late and he knew how much Sebastian hated wasting time. "Play this piece." Sebastian pointed towards it with his instructor's cane. Ciel looked around in search of his instrument before speaking up, "Where's the violin?" Sebastian sighed before answering, "You didn't bring your violin to your violin lesson?" Ciel stared back in shock. He never realized Sebastian was the one who always brought it. "Go get it." Sebastian demanded. Ciel got up and went to fetch his violin annoyed at the fact he forgot it and kept getting embarrassed. As soon as he returned to Sebastian he was made to play the piece. Throughout the lesson Ciel's stomach grumbled and ached from not eating breakfast.

After the lesson Ciel went back to the kitchen to find Sebastian with a scrambled egg pot pie. Ciel could smell the food from a mile away and his stomach once again screamed for food. Ciel tried to ignore Sebastian and go into the pantry for food but once again found nothing. He didn't want to cook in front of his butler in case of utter failure. "Sebastian, can I have some…" Ciel quietly asked, resorting to asking permission from a butler. Sebastian looked down at Ciel trying not to laugh. "I made this for myself." Sebastian cruelly answered back. "You don't even eat human food!" Ciel yelled fed up with the bet already. Sebastian kneeled down to Ciel, "Are you ready to quit this bet? You've already failed. You can't cook a decent meal, you were late to practice, and you didn't even bathe last night." Sebastian lectured. Ciel looked shocked and confused. He hadn't known Sebastian was watching. His face quickly turned red as he looked away. "Forget it!" Ciel stomped back over to the fridge to reattempt cooking. Ciel now was craving eggs and burger so he grabbed the ingredients and made way to the stove. Sebastian stepped out and left him be.

Ciel cracked the egg on one of the pans and began mixing it around with a spoon until they were light brown. He took them and put them on a plate to the side then went to the burger meat and laid it on the pan and waited. Once the one side was brown he flipped it to the other side and waited before putting it on the plate. Ciel laid the egg on the burger for presentation purposes and smiled that he finally made something edible. Sebastian walked back into the kitchen at the smell of smoke to find the stove still lit with a piece of cardboard catching fire next to it, from the burgers and Ciel nowhere to be found. Sebastian sighed as he turned the stove off. The kitchen was still a mess from Ciel as well. Sebastian could feel his frustration rising. Ciel was outside relaxing, ignoring the fact that he had another lesson with Sebastian that he was already late for. Meanwhile Sebastian ran through the house, worried that the young master was hurt or had left since he didn't show up for practice. As soon as he saw Ciel out of the window he rushed outside to confront him about it.

"Young master! Do you know what time it is?" Sebastian angrily approached. Ciel looked at his unconcerned. "It's four." Ciel answered correctly. "Then you know that you missed your lesson?" Sebastian was losing patience with Ciel's games. Ciel shrugged his shoulders and began to ignore Sebastian. "You forgot to turn the stove off as well, the house could have burned down AGAIN!" Sebastian found himself lecturing Ciel. "I don't care!" Ciel stood up and faced his butler, annoyed. "The bet was that you aren't supposed to be acting like my butler! I can take care of myself, Sebastian!" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm, "I'm done playing this game." Ciel quickly swung and smacked Sebastian across the face. "I can do whatever I please. The bets not over!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian stood up and took Ciel's hand, "Then I can do whatever as well." Ciel struggled to be let go, but Sebastian ignored him and kept dragging him upstairs to his room. "Let go! That's an order!" Ciel screamed toward his butler. But nothing happened. After getting in the room Sebastian pressed Ciel into a corner. "Stand in that corner until I say otherwise." Sebastian's eyes were glowing red at this point. Ciel smiled then laughed at Sebastian's command. "No, who are you to be making me stand in the corner like a child!"

"Fine." Sebastian quickly lifted Ciel over his knee and sat on the edge of the bed. Ciel dangled over his butler's knee unable to touch the ground or lift himself up. "STOP! Put me down now!" Ciel began to freak out inside unsure of what to do. "Young master, I'm punishing you for being ignorant. You almost set the house on fire, you skipped your lesson purposely, and you waisted perfectly good food last night." Ciel could feel his stomach turn as Sebastian firmly lectured him. Right before the spanking started Ciel's pants and underwear were yanked down to his ankles.

"Sebas-!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "OKAY! I understand! Let me-" SMACK! SMACK! Ciel quickly buried his head in Sebastian's pant leg trying not to make a noise or show pain. SMACK! SMACK! "Sebastian! Please! Okay, I get it, you win the bet!" Ciel tried to negotiate terms to get out of his punishment. His backside was burning and he was having a tough time holding back tears. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Ciel soon began to kick and use his hands to protect his rear from getting thrashed any more. But they were soon pinned back. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Ow! Stop! I cant-" SMACK! SMACK! Ciel's body soon went limp and his legs stopped kicking. Sebastian released his hands for the duration of the chastisement. SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian could feel Ciel grip onto his pant leg for support and his body start to shake. After thirty-four smacks Sebastian finally stopped.

Ciel stayed over Sebastian's leg for a few moments before Sebastian helped him up. Ciel hid face but Sebastian could see how red and tear stained it was. "Young mast-" Ciel interrupted him, "GET OUT!" The boy crawled into bed trying not to sit on his butt, not even attempting to re-dress himself. "NOW, SEBASTIAN!" he screamed. Sebastian slowly stood up and left the room, allowing for his young master to regain his composure. Ciel quietly whelped to himself for a few minutes. He was angry at Sebastian for interfering, he thought he was doing just fine on the bet. After an hour alone Ciel fell depressed, constantly thinking about his punishment and the grounds for it. " _I almost caught the house on fire… I should have just gone to that bloody lesson…"_ Ciel thought to himself. It was already six o'clock, Ciel was starving once again. He buried his face in his pillow to stop himself from crying once again. After another hour passed by Ciel was sure Sebastian was too mad to serve him. Ciel quietly pouted to himself.

"Young master, may I come in? Sebastian knocked on the door and creaked it open slightly. "Yes." Ciel mumbled under his breath loud enough for his butler to hear. Sebastian walked up to Ciel noticing his eyes were still puffy from still crying on and off. "Dinners ready, would you like to come eat?" Sebastian gently spoke, trying not to upset his young master more than he already had. "Yes." Ciel answered again refusing to make eye contact. "Are you still mad, young master? I'm sorry, my decision was rash I shouldn't have punished you under any circumstance." Sebastian apologized hoping to lift his master's spirits so he'd have an appetite for dinner. "Sorry…" Ciel whispered under his breath. Sebastian smiled and re-dressed Ciel before carrying him down stairs to eat. Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler's neck and laid his head down trying to relax and forget about the situation. Ciel's eyes lit up when Sebastian put him down in front of the food. "Sebastian...?" Ciel looked up. "Yes, young master?" Sebastian answered. "Can you teach me how to cook?" Ciel asked embarrassed. Sebastian frowned and grabbed his chin, "But then you won't need me." Sebastian teased. "I'll always need you for something."


	4. A lesson in proper etiquette

It was already six o'clock in the evening and Ciel was bored out of his mind. He was once again forced out of his mansion to attend a party that he received an invitation for. Everyone was cheerful and dancing, an activity Ciel despised. Ciel took a deep breath and sighed loud enough for everyone around him to hear. Sebastian flashed him an irritated look before tending to his master. "Is everything alright, young master? You've been sighing and acting miserable since we got here." Sebastian spoke quietly. "I told you I didn't want to come!" Ciel barked back.

Sebastian felt eyes turn to them as his master rose his voice. Ciel lowered his head so no one could see his face full of embarrassment. Sebastian bent down to speak calmly and quietly to his master, who had been obnoxious all day. "Come with me." Sebastian whispered in his ear then stood up to walk away but soon realized Ciel hadn't followed him. "Young master?" Sebastian questioned his defiance. Ciel stood there and ignored Sebastian, irritated he was messing with him now. He was tired, embarrassed, and now very annoyed at his butler trying to lecture him in public. Sebastian realizing Ciel had no intention to move grabbed his hand and lightly tugged for him to follow. "No!" Ciel once again raised his voice which caused a few people to turn their heads.

Sebastian could hear the murmuring of the people. _Spoiled brat. Shh, it's because he has no parents! I would punish my child if he acted in such an embarrassing way in public!_ "Young master…, please come with me." Sebastian tried once again to get the child to a spot where he could ask what was the matter. "Bloody hell Sebastian! What?!" Ciel tried to quietly shout. "We're going home." Sebastian looked at Ciel and brought him his coat. "Finally,..." Ciel sighed again and began to leave. Sebastian could still hear people talking quietly amongst themselves about the boy. _Of course, the boy would get what he wants. His poor butler… The earl has apparently never been spanked hard enough. Ha! Probably never even yelled at!_ Sebastian's eyes narrowed towards the boy as he walked out hearing the murmurs.

As soon as the two arrived back home Ciel threw his coat towards Sebastian. "I want to take a bath now." Ciel demanded and made his way to his study to wait for Sebastian's call. "Young master, your bath is ready." Sebastian fetched his master and helped him into the bath. The butler helped him wash his hair, dry off, and get clothed in complete silence. Sebastian sat on the bed with Ciel standing in front of him, buttoning his night shirt. Ciel looked at the clock and noticed it was already ten o'clock. "Sebastian, I want tea." Ciel said realizing the air in the room was tense but not caring enough to ask.

"Before that, young master. Do you have anything to say? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Ciel's face turned red as he noticed Sebastian gripped his arm so he couldn't walk away. "Nothing! Just go get my bloody tea!" Ciel quickly answered. Ciel flinched as he felt Sebastian's grip tighten around his arm and was taken back as he looked into Sebastian's red cat like eyes. "Young master, have you forgotten proper manners and etiquette?" The earl just stood there nervous. "I-I don't have to answer to you! Let go. You're hurting my arm, Sebastian!" Ciel argued and tried to pull away but had no luck of escaping. "Cursing and yelling in public like a spoiled child. You were the talk of the entire party. How spoiled you are and how you needed to be punished." Sebastian scolded Ciel for the first time since he had become his servant. Ciel's eyes widened at the sudden situation. "Shut-up! Get out if you're not going to get me the bloody tea, demon!" Ciel screamed and tried to push back.

The boy gasped as he was quickly picked up, carried to the nearest chair in the room, and placed on top of his butler's knee. "Wha-!" SMACK! "Ow! Sebastian, what're you doing!" Ciel screamed in protest to what was happening. "I'm going to give you a lesson and a reminded on how to act and to get rid of that vulgar language you keep using." Sebastian said then continued the punishment. SMACK! "Argh! Why are you hitting me!? Stop it's an order!" SMACK! SMACK! Ciel flailed to be put down and began to freak out. "I'm going to fall!" Ciel shrieked. SMACK! "You're not going to fall, young master." Sebastian calmly reassured. SMACK! SMACK! "Sebastian! Stop! It hurts!" SMACK! "It's supposed to hurt, it's a spanking." Ciel's face turned red immediately. He had of course heard of such a punishment and would sometimes be threatened with one as a child but never had he received one. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Oww! Put me down! You have no right to do this to me! Bastard!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian stopped for a moment. "Young Master!" Sebastian yelled astounded that Ciel continued to use such language. "To think I'd have to punish you in such a way at this age, you acted better as a child!" Sebastian chastised Ciel as he pulled his pants down revealing his little pink butt. "No! No! Sebastian! Stop!" Ciel began to bed and kick his feet in a childish way. SMACK! "Ugh!" Ciel gripped onto Sebastian's pant leg and buried his head. The earl could feel his backside getting hotter and stinging more and more with every smack. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Sebastian! Please... how many times are you going to hit me!?" Ciel pleaded unsure of how many more he could endure. "Thirty-five more young master." Sebastian answered then continued. He had planned to give his master twenty until he had cursed during the punishment, so he had raised it to fifty.

"No!" Ciel shrieked at the idea and threw his hands behind him to stop the punishment. "I can't take it! Don't!" Ciel tried to beg but his hands were instead pinned back. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian delivered five extra hard spanks to Ciel's sit spots causing him to buck his legs. "Young master, I'm going to release your hands. If you use them to cover yourself again It will earn you additional punishment." SMACK! At thirty-five Ciel felt hot tears slide down his cheeks and drip onto Sebastian's pant leg. SMACK! Sebastian could hear Ciel's open cries at forty.

"Ten more young master." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's backside for a moment to calm him. His crying was harsh sounding and heavy. "Sebastian, please stop. I'm sorry! I'll never speak that way again! Not in public or private!" Ciel cried his muffled words. The butler looked down to look at how much damage his little lords hind end had taken. It was bright red and already slightly bruised. "Thank you for saying that but you have ten more to take." Sebastian spoke. Ciel's crying got loud after realizing he wasn't done. "Young master,…" Sebastian sighed feeling bad for making Ciel cry for the first time. "Fine. Your spanking is over. You can get up now." Sebastian helped the earl stand up and put his clothes on. Tears continued to fall from Ciel's face as he crawled in bed and hid under the covered embarrassed that he had been punished in such as way by Sebastian. "Young master.." Sebastian tried speaking but Ciel continued to cry and ignore him.

Sebastian rushed down stairs and brought Ciel back some milk and honey with a scone to make him feel better. "Young master I brought this for you." Sebastian spoke softly. Ciel uncovered his face to grab the milk and take a sip. His face was bright red and tears were still falling making Sebastian still feel terrible. "Can you lay here?" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian smiled and laid down were Ciel pointed and watched as Ciel cuddled up next to him and buried his face into his side. "Goodnight young master."

"Mhmm"


End file.
